The Other Quatermain
by Fairy87
Summary: This story tells the tale of none other than Layla Quatermain, and how she battled the infamous "M" along with the rest of The League of Extraordinary Gentleman. Takes place during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was hot and sticky as she sat in a corner of the lounge area sipping a glass of brandy, boots propped up onto the table. Gentleman of the older age were seated carelessly around the room sipping brandy and other types of drinks. They talked of the war, of their latest hunt, and anything else they could think to conjure up.

A young man dressed in a black suit entered the building, eyes looking this way and that, searching for someone.

"Where's Quatermain?" he asked the black man.

The black man turned around and searched the faces of the men.

"Ah. That gentleman at the back." he pointed.

The man in the black suit walked towards the back, making eye contact with almost everyone in the room. He approached an older looking gentleman that was seated, talking to someone.

"Do I have the pleasure of addressing Allan Quatermain?" he asked the two gentleman.

"Uh, yes, you do, sir. Indeed you do." said the supposed Allan Quatermain.

"You're not what I expected." said the man in the suit.

The woman in the corner couldn't help but scoff a little at what the young gentleman had said. She tipped her hat a bit to watch the show under hooded eyes.

"And I presume you're another traveler got it in your head to sample the dark continent and while you're at it, hunt down old Allan Quatermain and have him tell his adventures."

"Well-" said the man.

"Well, you just fill a seat, sir." Quatermain interrupted. "You can fill my glass. Bruce, double!"

The bartender nodded as the man sat down. Quatermain turned his attention to the young man.

"And I'll regale you with how I found King Solomon's mines, or I could relate my-"

"It is not your past that interests me." interrupted the young man.

"Um," started Quatermain as Bruce handed him his drink.

"My name is Sanderson Reed. I'm a representative of Her Majesty's British Government. The empire needs you."

"But the question is, do I need the empire?" stated the real Quatermain.

"Perhaps I should toddle off, should I, Allan?" asked Nigel.

"Yes, of course, Nigel. You toddle off." said Allan.

"Toddling." said Nigel as he rose from his seat and left.

The young woman in the corner sat up a bit more at the fact that Quatermain made himself known.

"Nigel is useful for keeping the story-seekers at bay. I am Quatermain." said Allan.

"The empire is in peril." said Reed.

Quatermain scoffed a bit. "You're probably too young to know but the empire is always in some kind of peril." said Allan.

"We need you to lead a team of unique men like yourself to combat this threat." said Reed.

Allan threw down his book and took of his glasses and offered the seat to the young man.

"Regale me." said Allan.

"There is great unrest. Countries set at each other's throats, baying for blood. It's a powder keg. The trouble of which I speak could set a match to the whole thing. War." Reed stated.

"With whom exactly?" asked Allan.

"Everyone. A world war." said Reed.

"That notion makes you sweat?" asked Allan bewildered.

"Heavens, man. Doesn't it you?" asked Reed.

"This is Africa, dear boy. Sweating is what we do." said Allan as he put his glasses back on and grabbed his book.

"Where is your sense of patriotism?" asked Reed, angered.

Allan stood and grabbed his drink, raising it in the air.

"God save the queen!" he said.

A bunch of "Save the queen," and "God bless her" were heard around the room. Allan sat back down.

"That's about as patriotic as it gets around here." he said.

"But you're Allan Quatermain. Stories of your exploits have thrilled English boys for decades." said Reed.

"That I know. And Nigel has done a grand job of reminding me. But with each past exploit, I've lost friends, white men and black, and much more. And I am not the man I once was." said Allan.

At the last two statements, the young woman lowered her head, memories flooding her vision at what Allan had said. The young man sat back in his seat at hearing his statement.

"The gentleman over there." said the black butler in the background.

"Mr. Quatermain." said one man.

"Uh, yes, indeed, sir." said Nigel, getting back into his role.

The man pulled out a gun and shot Nigel right into the chest. Allan stood and pulled his gun from his vest. He shot the bloke who had shot Nigel.

"Wrong Quatermain!" yelled Allan.

"That's him!" shouted the men.

Soon the whole lounge was enveloped in gun fire. Allan grabbed Reed and pulled him behind a post, so as to not get him killed.

"They're indestructible!" yelled Reed.

"No, just armor-plated." said Allan.

Allan jumped out, ready to kill someone, when two men came out with machine guns and began firing. Allan ran and jumped behind a turned up table.

"Automatic rifles! Who in God's name has automatic rifles?" asked Allan, breathing heavily.

"Dashed unsporting. Probably Belgian." said an old man.

An armor-plated man ran up and was about to fire, but was shot. Another one began firing his machine gun, killing the old man. Allan grabbed the gun and shot the bad guy trying to run away. One guy had trouble with his gun, trying to get it loaded. He wasn't quick enough because soon Allan was there, beating him to bits. Allan grabbed a table and threw it over the guy, locking his arms to his sides.

"Allan!" yelled the young woman who was crouched down in the corner.

Allan turned and tried to swipe the guy with his rifle, but failed. Allan wrestled with the man, and eventually threw him to the ground. The man got up quick and began trying to hit Allan. Allan knocked him to the ground with a single punch, but the man was up and running. Allan grabbed a whiskey bottle and knocked the guy out.

"Wicked waste." he mumbled.

"Look out!" yelled an old man who was hidden behind a table.

Allan turned to see a man with throwing knives. Allan found himself pinned to the post behind him, and the man running towards him, ready to kill him. Allan knocked him out with two punches and a kick.

The man who was trapped inside the table broke free and started going for his gun. Allan ripped himself away from the post and grabbed a table, backing the man into the horn on the back wall, causing the British flag to fall over him.

The young woman looked away as she saw the man take on the horn.

"Rule Britannia." mumbled Allan. "Wasn't there another one of these buggers?"

"Mr. Quatermain!" shouted the black butler. He pointed to the window where you could see the last man running for his life.

"Bruce, Matilda." stated Allan.

Bruce grabbed a rifle from the bar and threw it to Allan. The young woman from the corner got up and followed Allan and Reed outside.

"Our friend might have some information." said Allan.

They walked onto the porch where Allan aimed his rifle.

"But, he's so far away." stated Reed.

Allan sighed and lowered his gun.

"Yes. I thought he was." said Reed.

Allan pulled out his glasses from his pocket and put them on.

"God, I hate getting old." stated Allan.

The young woman leaned up against the pillar, smirking.

Allan aimed his gun once more and took the shot. The man dropped to the ground and the locals dragged him back.

"Mm." stated Allan.

They stepped off the porch and began walking towards the man.

"How many times have I told you to wear your glasses?" said the young woman.

"And how many times have I told you to call me father?" replied Allan.

The young girl laughed as they got closer to the man being dragged.

"Did you mean to just wound him?" asked Reed.

"Obviously." said Allan.

They dropped him onto the ground, where the man instantly took something.

"Stop him! I need information!" shouted Allan as they ran up to the man.

The man fell dead onto the ground.

"Bloody poison." mumbled Allan.

"You may have no love for the empire, but I know you love Africa. A war in Europe will spread to its colonies." said Reed.

In that instant, the beautiful building that they had only just been on recently blew up. The locals began to run towards the explosion, hoping to save anything if they had to.

Allan, the young woman, and Reed turned towards the building. Allan sighed as he looked onwards.

"It appears the war has arrived." said Reed.

"Very well, Reed. I'm in." said Allan.

"Excellent. Pack for an English summer." said Reed. He put on his hat and left.

Allan stood there, watching the former building burn. The young woman stared at her father with wide eyes. She saw him turn towards the cemetery that was off to the right, and knew what he was looking at. A grave.

"You're actually going?" she asked.

"Layla. Please, not know." sighed Allan.

"You said you were through." she stated.

"Yes well, things change." he said. "Pack your things."

And with that, he left. Layla stared into the burning embers of the fire before her, not understanding why he would go back to something he swore he was done with. She turned away and went to pack. It was going to be one interesting ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were soon in London, riding in a coach to where they would meet the man who was behind it all. It was raining and dreary, and not pleasant at all.

They pulled up to a building where Reed was waiting for them. He opened the door as Allan stepped out.

"You made good time getting here." he stated.

Layla climbed out after her father, pulling her coat closer to her as the ran poured down onto her hat.

"Not as good as Phileas Fogg. Around the world in 80 days? Huh." said Allan. Layla rolled her eyes and followed the two men inside.

She took of her hat as they entered through the door, and shook off the excess ran. She pulled out her hair which fell to the middle of her back in brown curls, and had pulled half back, so as to not get into her face. She took of her coat and looked around, brown eyes looking at every detail throughout the building. She had on a pair of leggings with boots that went up to her knees, and a tunic shirt with a belt that held her gun and odds and ends she might need.

Reed led them through a series of doors and small passageways, down into a basement. It seemed like a trek and she shared a look with her father.

"Where are we going, Australia?" asked Allan.

Reed did not answer as he stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"And here we are, sir, and lady." he added.

He opened the doors and took Allan's and Layla's coats and hats. The lights were out and soon a tapping was heard.

"I don't like theatrics." said Allan.

"After Africa's velds, London's weather isn't helping your mood, I see." said the voice.

"Got that right." mumbled Layla to herself.

Allan heard her and shot her a look.

"Identify yourself." he stated.

The lights turned on at the far end of the study as the voice continued.

"I'm known by many names, Mr. Quatermain. My underlings call me "Sir." My superiors call me "M." said the voice.

"M." said Allan.

"Just M." he said, as he switched on the next bit of lights. "I must say the delight is mine, meeting so notable a recruit to this newest generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"League of what?" asked Allan.

"Gentleman, dad." said Layla.

Allan shot her a look and turned back to "M" as he began to speak again.

"There have been other times when a danger upon the world required the services of singular individuals." said M.

"How very curious." said Allan.

Footsteps were heard as Layla and her father both turned towards the sound at the same time. In walked a man looking as if he were a king. He wore a turban, blue tunic, white pants, and had a sword at his hip, along with a long beard.

"This museum is full of the curious. Allan and Layla Quatermain, Captain Nemo." said M.

"I know of Mr. Quatermain, and his daughter." said Captain Nemo.

"And we know of you, Captain." said Allan.

"Rumor has it that you're a pirate." said Layla.

"I'd prefer a less provocative title." said Nemo.

"Oh, I'm sure you would." finished Allan.

"Gentleman, and lady, please." said M. "Nations are striking at nations. Every attack marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry. They've discovered these attacks are all the work of one man who calls himself the Fantom."

Allan sat down at the table and put on his glasses, inspecting the papers on front of him. Layla sat a few chairs down, propping her feet up on top and leaning the chair backwards.

"Very operatic." she said.

"And what's in it for him?" asked Allan.

"Profit. Those machines are his creations. The work of scientists he holds imprisoned. His attacks have every nation clamoring for the very weapons that assailed them." said M.

"Then it's a race for arms." said Allan, still looking at the file.

"And millions will perish." said Nemo.

"There's one last chance to avert war. The leaders of Europe are to meet secretly in Venice." said M, sitting down.

"And you believe that this Fantom will attack that conference?" asked Allan.

"If he can find it. We need a team to get to Venice and stop him. This team will consist of six members. But seeing as you have your daughter with you, I'll make an exception." said M.

"How kind of you." said Layla sarcastically.

"You have four days." said M.

"Four days to get to Venice? It's impossible." said Allan.

"Let me worry about that." said Nemo, stepping up.

"Well, now, extraordinary gentleman indeed." said Allan.

"One of them is late." stated M.

"Who?" asked Layla.

"Harker, the chemist." said M.

"Oh, chemist, eh? Do we get to blow something up then?" said a voice.

Everyone looked around, searching for the man behind the voice, but saw nothing. Layla turned her head to far and began to lose her balance. The chair began to fall backwards but was stopped by something.

"Watch it there beautiful, wouldn't want you to get hurt." said the voice. The chair was propped back up and Layla sat dumbfounded.

"My eyesight must be worse than I thought." said Allan.

"No. Your eyesight's fine." said the voice.

Layla looked and her brown eyes grew huge and the sight of folders floating in the air. The folders were slammed onto the table, right in front of her father. Allan gasped and stood up.

"No games, M." he stated, pointing towards M.

"Some time ago, a talented albeit misguided man of science discovered the means to become invisible." stated M.

"Yes I recall the tale." said Allan.

"But didn't he die?" asked Layla, still a bit confused.

"Well he did, but his process didn't." said the voice. "You see I stole it, and here I stand for all to see."

"Is this some parlor game?" asked Allan.

"Believe it." said the voice. He pushed Allan in the shoulder which led to him being pushed into the lamps. "Easy now Allan. I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my nether regions. And I must say, it's quiet refreshing."

"Gross." mumbled Layla. A black coat was ripped from the back of her chair causing her to jump.

"Sorry love. Allow me to introduce myself. Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief." he said as he put on his coat. He pulled out a can of white cream and began to apply it. "Now, I thought invisibility would be a boon to my work. Well, you can imagine, it was my undoing. Once you're invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back."

"We finally caught him." said M.

"And they'll provide an antidote, well, that's if I'm a good boy." said Skinner.

"And are you a good boy?" asked Allan.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?" said Skinner.

After that, the doors opened to present a young woman about the age of 30.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"A woman's perogative, Mrs. Harker." said M.

"Please tell me this is Harker's wife with a sick note." said Allan.

"Sick would be a mild understatement. My husband's been dead for years." she said as she walked towards Allan.

"Gentleman, and lady, Mrs. Wilhemina Harker." introduced M. "Mina's prior acquaintance with a reluctant league member may prove useful."

"I'm waiting to be impressed." said Allan.

Layla rolled her eyes at her father. He was always one to get a bit testy at the fact of working with a woman. They prove to be distractions, he always said.

"The fate of the world is at stake." said M. "There are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn, gentlemen."

"Kicking us out already? A moment ago, it was sherry and giggles." said Skinner.

He turned and began walking out, grabbing Layla around the waist and dragging her along with him.

"Let's go darling." he said.

Layla rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat and hat before they exited the study. They exited the building, ran pouring down harder than before.

"What in God's name is that?" asked Allan.

Before them sat a rather large hunk of metal in the shape of something.

"I call it an automobile." said Nemo.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked Skinner.

"The future, gentlemen." said Nemo. "The future. This is my first mate."

"Call me Ishmael. Please." he said as he opened the door.

They all climbed in a rather small compacted space. On one side was just Layla, while her father, Skinner, and Mina sat on the other side.

They were soon on the road to who knows where. As they turned a corner, Layla caught a glimpse of a lone figure watching them as they drove away, and became drawn to know who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were driving down a back alley way it seemed like. They sky was dark and clouded, giving the area a scary and mysterious presence.

The tension in the car wasn't much better. Everyone was packed in and didn't have a lot of breathing room, except for Layla.

"So, how did M get you?" asked Skinner.

Layla turned towards the window. She knew her father had a limit to questions, and Skinner wasn't helping much.

"None of your business." said a perturbed Allan.

"You're a little testy Mr. Q." said Mina.

"Mrs. Harker, I doubt if you measure danger the way I do." said Allan.

"And I imagine you with quite the library, Mr. Quatermain, all those books you must've read merely by looking at their covers." said Mina.

"I've had women along on past exploits and found them to be, at best, a distraction." he said.

Layla was getting quite fed up with this bickering but knew if she intervened she would be reamed a new one, so she sat back and tried to ignore them, but it didn't work to well.

"Do I distract you?" asked Mina.

"Hardly." whispered Layla.

"My dear girl, I've buried two wives and many lovers and I'm in no mood for more of either." he said.

"You can send them my way if you like." said Skinner.

"Skinner, shut up." said Layla.

Everyone sat back in their seats and proceeded to look out the window, not wanting to cause anymore arguments.

They pulled up to a building that sat on the east London docks. They all stepped out of the car and looked up to the building in front of them.

"Should I wait, Captain?" asked Ishmael.

"No. Bring my lady to me." said Nemo.

"This is a charming spot." said Skinner. "Does Jack the Ripper live here?"

They walked up to the door and Allan knocked. The whole on the door opened revealing a pair of eyes. The door soon opened and a young man stood before them.

"Good evening." he said.

"Mr. Dorian Grey?" asked Allan.

"I am indeed." he confirmed.

"We came by way of M." said Allan.

"Ahh. M for mystery." he said. "Well, I've told him and I'm telling you I'm not interested."

He went to close the door when Mina spoke up.

"Dorian." she said walking up to him with a smile.

"Mina?" he asked perplexed.

She walked inside, followed by everyone else.

"Charming decor." said Skinner as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"You're missing a picture, Mr. Gray." stated Allan.

"And you don't miss a thing, do you, Mr. Quatermain?" said Gray.

"Oh, sometimes." he replied.

Layla only nodded to herself, confirming what he said was true. He did after all forget many of her birthday's along with his own wives. It was amazing how the man ever survived.

They walked into a very large library, which was filled to the top with books. Layla stopped at the sheer size of it all. All her life she had loved books. Knowing that something so small could hold tons of information fascinated her to no end.

"Scotch, anyone?" asked Skinner, breaking Layla's daydreaming state.

"Please. Help yourself." stated Dorian.

"Don't let it ruin your makeup." said Mina.

Layla couldn't help but giggle a bit at the look on Skinner's face. She walked over to a bookcase and began looking at all of the different types of books.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Gray." said Nemo. "You take Skinner's uniqueness in your stride."

"Yes, well, I've seen too much in my life to shock easily." he replied. "Although, I must say I was surprised to see you again."

Mina turned at his words knowing they were directed to her. She sat down on the chair next to him.

"When our last parting was such sweet sorrow?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh. So you're nothing more than an enticement." said Dorian. Mina's smirk dropped from her face. "Nevertheless, your presence intrigues me."

Allan looked away from their conversation towards Layla. She was busy looking at books titles and couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face.

"They say you're indestructible, Quatermain." said Dorian. With that statement cause Layla to stop her ogling and look towards her father.

"Well, a witch doctor did bless me once. I had saved his village. He said Africa would never allow me to die." said Allan.

But you're not in Africa now." stated Dorian.

"Really." stated Layla.

Dorian turned his gaze to Layla as Allan replied with a no. His gaze was penetrating and Layla couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I confess a curiosity as to what the files say about Mr. Gray." said Nemo. "We, all of us, have trades useful in this endeavor. A hunter, scientist, even Skinner has stealth-"

"Cheers." said Skinner.

"What have you?" finished Nemo.

Layla looked at him deeper, wondering what his secret really was.

"I have experience." he stated.

"Gray and I have met before." said Allan. "Many years ago at Eton College."

"A lecture, no doubt. You, the nation's hero, Dorian the eager listening boy." said Mina.

"Quite the reverse. It was Gray visiting Eton, and I was the boy." said Allan.

Everyone looked at Dorian. Dorian looked to Mina with a smirk. But all was not smooth. Layla's ears perked up and soon, her and her father had both of their guns out, ready for whatever was to come.

"What is it?" asked Mina.

"Like father like daughter." said Dorian.

Layla ignored him as she looked around, trying to see what the noise had been.

Quickly, men in armored suits and machine guns surrounded them, each one holding them at gun point. There was no way they could make it out alive.

Layla and Allan both turned towards Gray.

"Gray?" asked Allan.

"They are not mine." he stated.

"They're mine." said a man.

Everyone turned to see a man dashed in thick robes and a mask come from behind a bookcase from above.

"First meetings usually warrant introductions." said Allan.

"Of course. I am the Fantom. You are the League of so-called Extraordinary Gentlemen. Introductions made." he said as he took a step down onto the stairs. "Oh, and I'm scarred, Mr. Quatermain, not blind. Drop the gun."

Both Layla and her father dropped their guns at the same time.

"Your mission is to stop me. That of course, I cannot permit. So I give to you all special one-time invitation. Join me." said the Fantom.

"You think we'll help start a war that will consume the planet?" asked Nemo.

"While you profit from your arms race?" asked Allan.

"I cannot deny that fortunes are made in war."said the Fantom.

At that instant, someone joined the ranks from above and caught the attention of Layla. She turned her eyes to the man above. He wasn't dressed like the others, but if needed to, could pass as one. He aimed his gun directly at her, and she noticed that he was the man she saw on the corner of the street.

"Imagine the riches a world war will yield." the Fantom continued as he walked down the stairs.

"He's not wrong. Mm." said Skinner.

"Speak for yourself." said Dorian.

The Fantom walked towards Allan, and kicked his gun away from him. Layla looked towards the mystery man above whose gun was trained on her. The man winked at her and turned his gunfire on the enemy. Everyone scrambled at the first shot of gunfire and ran to find a hiding spot. Layla grabbed her gun from the ground and went to hide behind a bookcase. Nemo grabbed Mina and pulled her behind another bookcase where she would be safe.

"Skinner!" yelled Layla.

At the mention of his name, he knew what to do. He wiped off his face paint and threw off his coat. Soon he was invisible and fighting off the enemy. Machine gunfire was surrounding the area and Layla found it hard to concentrate. She looked above to see guns going full power. She managed to off two men, but they soon found her hiding spot and turned their fire towards her. She flew behind the bookcase while hundreds of bullets lodged themselves into the wood behind her.

Dorian grabbed his sword and went after anyone he could find, slashing them all over as he walked past them.

Layla ran from bookcase to bookcase trying to find a better spot. She found one where the steps led upwards. She didn't notice that one of the men was sneaking up behind her until she heard him groan. She turned around to see him shot and the mystery man behind her with his gun aimed. She nodded her head to him in thanks and he was gone. He was up above her, throwing men off and occasionally shooting them.

Allan got in a few shots himself, but he was specifically looking for the Fantom. He shot him once, but it wasn't good enough.

"Layla!" yelled Allan.

Layla saw her father running through the middle and covered him as he ran through gunfire. When he was through, she followed. The mystery man above her covered her as she ran through, her not even knowing.

"Draw your pistol!" yelled one man to Nemo.

"I walk a different path." he said. He unsheathed his sword and was soon fighting men his way.

Layla and Allan ran after the Fantom but was stopped by another one of his men.

"Run James!" yelled the man.

Layla looked above her and jumped, grasping onto a bar and pulling herself up to the next level, while her father fought off the man. She almost lost her grip when the mystery man grabbed her and helped pull her up. She noticed he had taken off his scarf, and was quite handsome.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She out of her left eye the Fantom as he raced up the stairs.

"That Fantom. Go!" she yelled.

He didn't have to be told twice. He left Layla on the floor and ran after the Fantom. She was soon running after him as they chased the Fantom towards the roof.

Nemo was being preoccupied with his fare share, kicking and punching every which way. Dorian was still slashing men left and right with his sword. Skinner, who had been running around unnoticed saw a man coming towards him.

"Hang on." he said and punched the guy in the face. He grabbed a book and knocked the guy out.

"Night-night." said Skinner.

Layla and her mystery man ran after the Fantom, Layla nearly missing a doom filled fall as she jumped over a very big space.

Dorian slashed his way right into a machine gun. The man pulled the trigger and sent several rounds of gunfire into Dorian's body.

"Dorian!" cried Mina as Nemo dragged her away from the fight.

Dorian didn't look to pleased as he sent a murderous glare towards the man. He slashed away his armor and stabbed him right into the stomach. The man fell, taking Dorian's shirt along with him, showing the bullet holes turning to ash.

"What are you?" gasped the man.

"I'm complicated." said Dorian.

The man fell to the ground dead.

Layla and the mystery man were still running after the Fantom. It seemed he never seemed to give up. They chased the Fantom up the stairs when the man suddenly stopped causing Layla to almost run into him. He aimed his gun and fired, missing the Fantom by inches.

The Fantom jumped through the window, sending glass shards everywhere. Layla pushed past the man and ran towards the window. She looked down below but couldn't see anything. The man joined seconds later and searched also, finding nothing.

"Damn." he replied.

Layla, breathing heavily turned towards the young man. He seemed to be a year or two older than herself which made his attractiveness all the more prominent. He turned towards her and caught her looking. She turned away quickly once their eyes met and look back down below. She sighed and turned away, heading back downstairs.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she replied.

And with that nothing else was said as they made their way back to the library.

"I thought I was special." said Skinner as he grabbed his hat from the drink cart. "You're invulnerable to harm."

"I don't like to boast. What happened to Mina?" asked Dorian.

"Oh she's probably hip-deep in some sort of trouble." said Allan.

"Don't be such an alarmist, Mr. Q. And my hips are none of your business." she said as she picked up her hat from the ground.

She was grabbed from behind by a lone straggler of Fantom's men. He put a knife to her throat and everyone pointed their guns towards him. Layla and the young man both walked out from behind the study, cocking their guns and pointing them towards Mina's capture.

Allan looked with a questioning glance towards them but was distracted by the capture.

"Shoot! Go on." he said.

Everyone put down their guns, the last being Layla and the young man.

"I guessed as much. That they would do anything to protect you." said the man.

"See, now that's your biggest mistake, thinking that I need them to protect me." said Mina. Her eyes turned red and she suddenly turned on the man, sinking her teeth into his neck.

Everyone was a bit alarmed. Layla jumped a bit, slightly bumping into the young man beside her. She was a bit scared at the fact that they know had a vampire in their midst.

The man fell to the ground and Mina went with him, drinking all of his blood. She whipped her head up, putting her hair back into a bun and wiping away the excess blood along her mouth.

"Extraordinary." said an amazed Nemo.

"Boy. They told me European women had funny ways." said the young man. "You missed a spot."

Mina looked towards him and wiped away the missed blood.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Layla. Are you alright?" asked her father.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said.

"And who is this?" asked Allan.

"Well to be frank I'm not quite sure myself." she said turning towards him. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Sawyer, of the American Secret Service." he introduced himself.

"Then America's aware of the situation." said Allan.

"Well, war starts in Europe, how long is it gonna take until it crosses the Atlantic?" said Sawyer. "I followed you. I knocked out a straggler and I took his place."

"Very noble." said Dorian. "But this is a private party and you're not invited."

"Actually Dorian has declined." said Mina.

"So we are one shy of a full deck." finished Layla looking towards Sawyer.

"On the contrary, the battle was just the spur I needed, that and the thrill of a friendship renewed." said Dorian.

"Mm." said Mina, nodding her head towards Dorian.

"So you're not needed." finished Dorian.

Allan walked towards Sawyer, eyes on his rifle. Layla stepped a bit closer also.

"Winchester." Allan stated.

"That's right. It's modified. American-style." replied Sawyer.

"American-style shooting too." said Allan.

Layla smiled a bit and Sawyer chuckled.

"Well, whatever it takes." he said as Allan handed it back. "If you like it, I brought two."

He motioned to what Layla was holding, and sure enough, there was the second, in her hands.

"You're in." stated Allan.

Layla felt a bit excited at the words her father spoke. Everyone went about their ways, grabbing what needed to be grabbed and prepared to leave. Layla unloaded the gun and handed it back to Sawyer.

"Keep it." he said. "You're pretty good with that thing. Almost as good as me."

"Yes, well, as you shoot American style, mine's a bit more better with Quatermain style." she replied with a smile. She cocked the gun and sat it on her shoulder, and with a wink, she turned away from him, walking over to where she left her coat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's the next port of call?" asked Dorian as they walked down towards the docks.

"Paris. Just one last member to recruit." said Nemo.

"Capture is more the word." said Allan. "And it will be quite a hunt."

"You make him sound like some kind of animal." said Mina.

"Oh, and speaking thus, Mrs. Harker, your conduct, uh, a moment ago?" asked Allan with a smile.

"Indeed." said Skinner. "We were all aquiver with curiosity."

Mina walked ahead of everyone, gripping her gloves, trying to tell her tale. Layla leaned up against the wall that was behind her as Sawyer stood next to her.

"Well," she paused, "My husband was Jonathan Harker. Together with a professor named Van Helsing, we fought a dangerous evil. It had a name, Dracula. He was Transylvanian."

"Mmm. European?" asked Skinner. "One of those radicals the newspapers love to report on?"

"I don't know, Mr. Skinner. Is the vampiric sucking of people's blood radical behavior?" she asked as she showed everyone her marks on her neck.

Skinner put his head down as Mina fixed her collar.

"Ahh." said Nemo. "Our transportation is forthcoming."

"A boat?" asked Sawyer.

"It travels on water, if that's what you mean." replied Nemo.

They all walked to the edge of the dock where bubbles were coming up from the surface.

"And beneath it." finished Nemo.

A huge monsterous machine rose from the water, towering over them at great heights. Everyone's heads were turned upwards, gazing at the size of the object before them.

"Wow." said Layla.

"I'll say." replied Sawyer.

"Behold, Nautilus, the sword of the ocean." said Nemo. "Next stop, Paris."

They arrived in Paris sooner than they had thought, and know they were running through the streets, trying to track down their last member.

Allan, Layla, and Sawyer were running through the back streets, hot on it's trail.

"I don't see what we need a big monkey for." said Sawyer. Layla laughed a bit but shut up when she saw the glare from her father.

"This big monkey has terrorized the Rue Morgue for months. Imagine the mayhem he'll give the enemy." laughed Allan.

They saw the monkey on top of the building and Allan shot at him.

"You missed." said Sawyer.

"He's not trying to hit him." said Layla.

"Turn left, Mr. Hyde." said Allan as he shot his rifle, making Hyde turn left.

They ran after him, through the back alleys as Hyde jumped from roof to roof.

"Make him turn left, boy." said Allan.

They were running through the streets, Sawyer shooting his guns at Hyde, trying to make him turn left, and failing miserably. Allan grabbed his arms and pulled them down.

"If you can't do it with one bullet, don't do it at all." said Allan.

Allan shot the rifle, causing Hyde to turn around.

"He's doubled back." stated Sawyer.

"Precisely." said Allan. "Come on!"

They were hot on his tail as Hyde ran above them. Sawyer went to shoot but didn't see the piece of roof headed straight for him.

"Look out!" shouted Layla.

They both collided into the side of a building.

"That was naughty." she said.

"Thanks." said Sawyer.

"Eyes open, boy, hmm?" said Allan. "She can't protect you all the time."

They stood against the building when Allan sniffed.

"He's afraid." he said.

"I can't smell anything." said Sawyer.

Allan ran out into the middle of the street and shot his rifle, causing Hyde to stop in his tracks. He shot two more times, causing Hyde to jump to another roof. The roof unfortunately was shot and came down, pulling Hyde along with it.

Allan shot off the flare gun letting everyone know that they had him. The net caught Hyde and dragged him straight to the Nautilus.

"Perfect. Welcome aboard, Mr. Hyde." said Allan.

Allan walked towards the ship while Sawyer picked up Hyde's hat.

"I don't think it's your size." said Layla as she walked past him.

"Ha ha, funny." replied Sawyer.

He followed her towards the ship and boarded. They walked down below to where Hyde was being held. Everyone seemed to have heard the ruckus because they soon followed.

"Hello, Dorian." said Skinner as he met him in the hallway. "The great white hunter's bagged his prize."

They walked up to the door to see a man being thrown out.

"Or the prize bagged him." said Dorian.

They walked in to find Allan, Layla and Sawyer already there, along with Nemo trying to get the big monster under control.

"Stay back if you value your life." said Allan.

Men were prodding the monster and ended up on the floor somewhere. One knocked Skinner over which allowed Dorian to help him up.

"Ow! You scratched me." said Skinner.

"Better me than him." said Dorian. Dorian turned towards where the monster was being chained. "Well, this is nice."

"Mr. Hyde, you've done terrible things in England. So terrible that you fled the country. And I'm ashamed to say that Her Majesty's government is willing to offer you amnesty, in return for your services." said Allan. Hyde took in a deep breathe as he glared at Allan. "Do you want to go home?"

"Home. Home is where the heart is. That's what they say. And I have been missing London so. Its sorrow is as sweet to me as a rare wine. I'm yours." said Hyde.

Hyde looked towards Sawyer.

"Don't be afraid." he said.

"Who says I'm afraid?" said Sawyer.

"You do!" yelled Hyde as he ripped off a chain and sent it flying towards Sawyer. Layla and Sawyer ducked just in time, or else they wouldn't have a head.

"You stink of fear!" yelled Hyde.

"Quite the parlor trick." said Dorian.

"You wait till you see my next one." said Hyde.

He began groaning and thrashing around. His body began to grow smaller and smaller, making him resemble more a man than a monster. Soon he was nothing but a skinny little man who went by the name of,

"Dr. Jekyll, at your service." he said, holding up his pants.

"So, the league is set." said Allan.

There was ticking heard as Nemo pulled a strip of paper from the wall.

"So is the date for the conference. We have three days." said Nemo.

"Three days." said Layla and Sawyer in unison.

"Can this canoe do that?" finished Sawyer.

"You underestimate the Nautilus, sir." said Nemo. "You underestimate her greatly."

Everyone was above deck, enjoying the fresh air as much as possible. Mina stood at one end of the deck, while Dorian and Skinner were at the other. Layla sat in a chair, feet propped up onto the railing, her face drowned into a book. Sawyer and Allan stood a few feet away, Allan looking out over the ocean, and Sawyer looking towards Layla and Mina, but was more focused on Layla.

"She's out of your league." said Allan.

Sawyer looked to where Dorian walked up to Mina. A few words were exchanged and Mina went to walk inside.

"Fortune rewards the bold." said Sawyer. He walked up to Mina as she approached the door. "If you require any help during the voyage, Mrs. Harker, just let me know."

"I'm curious how you think you'll assist me, Agent Sawyer." said Mina.

Layla being the curious one she was, raised her eyes from her book, focusing in on the situation.

"Heavy lifting." said Sawyer. He turned the wheel for the door, pulling it open for Mina. "Light banter. I'm a useful kind of guy."

"You're sweet, and you're young. Neither are traits that I hold in high regard." said Mina as she ducked inside.

Layla tried to stifle a giggle but didn't prevail. She covered her face with her book and tried not to make herself obvious.

Dorian walked by and gave Sawyer a light pat.

"The solar panels are fully charged." said Nemo. "We'll be diving in a moment."

Layla got up from her seat and followed Sawyer into the stairwell. Following her was her father, Mr. Jekyll, Skinner, and then Nemo.

"You know, maybe if your bold about something else, your fortunes will come from somewhere else." stated Layla.

Sawyer turned and looked at her. She had her hair down which was slightly wind blown, and had her book tucked up underneath her arm.

"That makes no sense." replied Sawyer.

"Of course it does. Maybe Mina isn't the one you should be so bold towards. If you catch my drift." she said. "Good day Agent Sawyer."

And with that, Layla turned and walked towards her room, the feeling of Sawyer's eyes burning into the back of her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Woo! Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allan, Layla and Sawyer were in the dining hall where they were to meet Nemo. He called them over to a small area towards the back.

"The plans the Fantom stole from the Bank of England, these are his copies. Da Vinci's blueprints of Venice." said Nemo.

Allan took out his glasses as Nemo opened up the books, showing all of the buildings in Venice.

"Its foundations and waterways." finished Nemo.

"So he'll attack the conference by sea." said Sawyer.

They all went back to their rooms while Allan figured out what the plan was. Layla went in search of the library. Nemo told her he had an exceptional library on board, but she couldn't remember where it was.

"Looking for something?" said Sawyer.

Layla turned around to see Sawyer propped up against the wall.

"The library, not that it's any concern of yours." she said.

"Well, I may not know this ship very well, but I believe it's that way." he pointed.

"Thank you." said Layla.

"May I be so bold as to ask if I may join you?" smirked Sawyer.

"Well, since you asked, and are putting yourself out there, I will be kind of enough to allow you." she said.

"Thanks." said Sawyer.

They both walked down the hall towards the library, not either of them speaking a word. Layla hated silence so she thought she should say something.

"So, you have a thing for Mina?" she asked.

"Now wait a minute. Just because I asked to come along doesn't mean you can go rooten around in my personal life." said Sawyer.

"What personal life?" asked Layla. "And besides, it was just a question. It seems to me that you're a bit testy at being turned down."

"Look I was not turned down."

"Oh it looked that way to me." said Layla.

"Okay maybe she said some things that would classify as being turned down but, she never actually said I don't like you like that. So maybe there is still hope." he said.

"Yes, and my father will stop acting like a prat every time Robert is mentioned. Which will never happen." said Layla.

"Who's Robert?" asked Sawyer.

"Ah look, the library, well I thank you for walking me hear but I am afraid I must leave you. I like to read in peace. Good day Sawyer." said Layla.

"Tom, please." he said.

Layla smiled. "Good day, Tom."

"Good day, Layla." he smiled.

She opened the door and shut it, breathing a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. She should never have brought Robert up. She knew if she did she would be scolded by her father. Hopefully he never found out.

Layla had been in the library for hours, reading books about all kinds of things. She had never seen such a variety of books for one topic. She was so engrossed that she did not see Sawyer enter the library. He walked up behind her and read over her shoulder. She was reading something about Egyptians it seemed.

Sawyer cleared his throat, making Layla jump about three feet into the air.

"Sawyer! What the hell are you doing?" she questioned.

"Well, I came in here to get you, but you were so engrossed in your book you didn't hear me." he said.

"Get me for what?" she spat.

"Dinner's ready." he said.

"Oh." said Layla, feeling a bit of guilt for yelling. "Well, than, shall we?"

They walked down the hall towards the dining room when Layla overheard her father talking. What spike her interest was when Nemo asked him if he was haunted by his past. Layla slid up against the corner of the wall to get a better listen.

"Heh. Vanity. Pride." he paused. "Mistakes that, uh, cost me someone dear."

Layla knew he was talking about Robert. It never bothered her that he was distraught about losing him, but it seemed that her father loved him more than herself.

"So now you throw yourself in harm's way." said Nemo.

"Oh. Old tigers, sensing the end, they're at their most fierce." said Allan. "And they go down fighting."

Layla slumped back against the wall, tears threatening to fall. She hated that her father still was hung up on Robert's death, but at some point you had to get over it, and she was afraid he never would.

"You alright?" asked Sawyer with concern in his features. Layla looked up to him and saw compassion in his eyes, something she thought she'd never see.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Very hungry, so let's go." she said, and walked off leaving Sawyer in her wake.

Sawyer caught up with her, and walked the rest of the way to the dining hall with her.

Throughout dinner, Layla did not once look at her father, or much of anyone else for that matter. When dinner was over, she got up and left before anyone else. She needed to be alone. Sawyer went to go after her, but was stopped by Allan.

"Let her be." he said. "When she's quiet for more than 20 minutes straight, something's wrong. She'll be fine in the morning. Come, let's get some sleep, hm?"

Sawyer nodded and went to his rooms. As he passes Layla's, he questioned whether or not to knock and see is she was alright. He decided to leave her be and went to his rooms, thankful he could get some sleep.

The next morning, Layla was up early. She decided to grab a book from the library and go to the top deck for some fresh air. She grabbed a chair and pulled it into the shade. She propped her feet up onto the rail and dived into her book.

She heard the door open and saw her father step out with his rifle. There was a man to his right with balls. He was no doubt going to practice his shooting.

"Chilao." he yelled. The man let loose a ball and it went flying into the air and landed in the water. Allan aimed his gun and no more than five seconds, fired, hitting the ball straight on.

"Chilao." he yelled again.

Layla tuned him out and went back into her book. She read about two more pages when Sawyer came up.

"Did you want something?" asked Allan.

He got very moody when someone watched him work like Sawyer was. As if he was testing him or something.

"No. I was just wondering why you signed up for all this." asked Sawyer. "Nemo told me you hate the British Empire."

Allan stopped and reloaded his gun.

"They called and I answered." he said.

Layla scoffed a bit at his answer.

"Yeah, well, that ain't all of it though, is it?" asked Sawyer.

Layla had to admit he was pretty smart. She was surprised he could see through her fathers facade.

"Chilao." said Allan, and another ball went flying.

"Sorry I asked." said Sawyer. He walked up to the railing and noticed a pair of boots of to his far left. He turned and sneaked a glance at Layla, her head buried into a book.

Allan stopped and lowered his weapon. Layla's ears perked up. She wanted to hear what her father would tell him.

"A few years ago the British approached me with a mission, for queen and country." he said.

"That sounds like the morning ride to work for you, I'd imagine." said Sawyer.

Layla couldn't help but smile at his choice of words, and saw how true they were.

"I signed on without hesitation. I even took my daughter and my son-in-law. I led and my son and daughter followed. He died in my arms." paused Allan.

Layla felt her eyes well up with tears as she heard her father's confession. She never would have thought he would tell that story to anyone.

"After that, I washed my hands of England and the empire and, uh, the legend of Allan bloody Quartermain." finished Allan.

Sawyer looked a bit guilty of bringing anything up. Allan looked out to sea and chanced a quick glance to Layla. He looked back towards Sawyer and grabbed his rifle.

"Now, would you like to learn how to shoot?" asked Allan.

Layla smiled at her father's antics. He always thought everyone should shoot like him.

"I can already." boasted Sawyer.

"Oh, I saw, it was very American." said Allan. Layla laughed at the look on Sawyer's face. "Fire enough bullets and hope to hit the target. Sawyer, I'm talking about pipping the ace, at 900 yards. Try."

Allan handed the gun over to Sawyer, and he grabbed it.

"Easy. Easy." said Allan. "Chilao."

The ball flew into the air as Sawyer aimed the gun.

"Aim." said Allan.

"That's easy." replied Sawyer.

"Allow for wind, target movement." said Allan.

"Yeah, that's easy too." said Sawyer.

"This is the part that's not, hmm? You have to feel the shot. Take your time with it. You have all the time in the world. Take your-" Sawyer shot and Allan took the rifle from his hands, "Too soon. But that was bloody close, and at 500 yards too. Again."

Sawyer took the rifle and aimed again.

"Chilao." he said. The ball flew through the air as he took his time aiming. "Did you teach your son to shoot like this?"

"Wrong question." groaned Layla.

"Quartermain?" asked Sawyer. Allan walked back inside, leaving Sawyer on deck. Sawyer lowered the rifle and looked out into the ocean.

"You have to be careful what you ask him." said Layla.

Sawyer turned quickly, forgetting that Layla was on deck.

"He gets testy when you mention his son." she said as she came to stand next to him.

"Why?" asked Sawyer.

Layla sighed and looked out into the ocean, blue sky spanning out around them.

"Like he said. He died in his arms. He feels horribly guilty about it. Never really has gotten over it." she replied.

"Well he mentioned it was his son-in-law. How did his daughter take the news?" he asked.

"She took it harder than anyone. She was there after all." she replied.

"What happened?" he asked, getting the feeling she was the daughter.

"About three years ago, I was married to a very fine young man. He was the greatest thing that had ever happened in my life. My father was overly proud of him, and taught him everything that he knew. My father wanted him to fight along with us. We were on a hunt, somewhere in Romania. We came upon a castle and decided to search it, just to be safe. So, I took the high road, my father took the low, and my husband went in the middle. I was upstairs going through some rooms when I heard him scream. I never forgot it. It still lives in my dreams, every night." she paused, a lone tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. " I ran as fast as I could down the hall and came to a balcony. I looked down and saw my husband in the middle of the floor, my father cradling him. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. My legs wouldn't move, my arms, nothing would move. His screams brought me back to reality and I raced as fast as I could down the stairs. I fell to the ground next to him, hoping I wasn't too late. He was gone by the time I reached him."

Layla stopped and let a few tears run free. Sawyer placed his hand on her back, telling her he was there.

"He died in my father's arms, and I didn't even get to say goodbye." she finished.

"Is that why he doesn't like to talk about it?" asked Sawyer.

"He thinks that if he talks about it, I'll be reminded and blame him for the fact that he got to say goodbye and I didn't. He grows more distant with me everyday, and the feeling of losing him too just kills me." she said.

"Have you tried telling him?" asked Sawyer.

"Yeah and it's of no use. He acts like he was the only one affected by it. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was married to him. I guess he just thinks that I blame him for what happened and doesn't want to deal with it." said Layla.

"I'm sure everything will work out." said Sawyer.

"Yea. That's what I thought too. Still waiting for it to happen." she said with sarcasm.

Sawyer laughed and pulled her into a hug. Layla loved the feeling of being in his arms. They stood their for a few minutes, neither one saying a word. The sun began to go down and the sky was filled with pinks and oranges.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." said Sawyer.

He opened the door for Layla and she smile as she walked past him.

"Were is this coming from?" she asked.

"Where is what coming from?" he asked.

"This compassion side of you. I never would have thought you possessed any." she said.

"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about me." stated Sawyer.

"Touche." she replied.

They entered the dining room where some food was sitting out. They grabbed a plate and piled on a few pieces of fruit, vegetables and meat.

They sat down and started eating their food, occasionally glancing at one another.

"So, tell me about yourself, Agent Sawyer." said Layla.

"Well, there's not much to tell really. Grew up in America, in the south. I always wanted to be a secret service man. Me and some friends would find some sticks in the woods and pretend they were guns. I would be the agent and I would have to find the bad guy. When the opportunity came for me to enroll, I jumped on it without the slightest hesitation. So did my best friend." said Sawyer, finishing in a sad voice.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He died. Killed by the Fantom." he said.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. I'll get my revenge." he said.

"How brave of you. Now that is something else I've just noticed about you." she said.

"And what's that?" he asked with a smile.

"That you are willing to brave everything, to reap revenge for a lost friend. You are willing to give up everything, to make things right. That's not something most people would do in your situation." said Layla.

"Well, what can I say. I have a big heart." said Sawyer.

"Indeed." smiled Layla.

They both stared into each others eyes, moving closer inch by inch. They were centimeters apart when a servant walked in. The broke apart quickly as the servant took their plates.

"Uh, I have to go talk with your father. Care to join?" asked Sawyer.

"Sure." said Layla.

Sawyer gabbed her hand and walked next to her towards Allan's stateroom. Neither one looked at the other and neither one said a word. Both were feeling a bit uncomfortable from the previous events, and neither of them knew what to say.

* * *

Another chapter for ya!! Thanks for the reveiws everyone...i loved them. So please keep them coming!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They entered Allan's rooms to find him sitting at a table, Venice's blueprints spread out in front of him. Nemo entered not long after them and began discussing. Layla sat down in a chair while Sawyer stood behind her.

"So, it's clear. With da Vinci's blueprints and enough explosives he could set a bomb that would blow Venice's foundations to rubble." said Nemo.

"He's gonna sink the whole city." said Sawyer.

"Yes, and, uh, spark off his world war." said Allan.

"I'm afraid that's not the sum of our problems."

Everyone looked to see Henry walk into the room.

"Skinner, he's taken a vial of my formula." he continued.

"Are you sure?" asked Allan.

"Who else?" asked Henry. "You've seen the way the sneaky blackguard operates."

"Wonderful." mumbled Layla.

They had arrived in Venice an hour later and were trying to find somewhere to stop. They passed the carnival where people were dancing and laughing away.

"We must locate that bomb." said Nemo.

They sailed through the waters, finally getting stuck on an overpass.

"We can go no further, Captain." said Ishmael.

"All ahead stop." said Nemo.

The engines were cut and the ship stopped slowly. The doors on the side of the ship were opened, men bringing out ramps. Divers walked out along with the League.

"Deploy the divers beneath the city." said Nemo. "The explosives must be found."

The League walked down the ramp and over to Nemo.

"This city is vast. He could be anywhere." said Mina.

"What about Skinner?" asked Sawyer.

"Well, I'd be alert for his treachery." said Dorian.

Fireworks went off in the night sky, scaring everyone. They could hear cheering from the carnival.

"Bloody carnival." mumbled Allan.

"God I feared the worst." said Mina.

"It's all right, we still have-" but Sawyer was cut off by an explosion.

All of the bombs beneath the city went off, causing the entire ground to shake, making everyone try and keep their balance.

"We're too late." said Mina.

Allan ran to a corner of a building and looked within the city to see many buildings falling to the ground.

"There must be more than one bomb." he said. "Nemo. The bombs are at the city center, we must take out one key building."

"Yes! Get ahead of the collapse and destroy the next building!" shouted Nemo.

"We could interrupt the chain of destruction!" shouted Sawyer.

"With a beacon placed for the exact coordinates I could launch a rocket and take out the domino." said Nemo.

Sawyer ran off into the ship, Layla watching him go with curiosity. But her attention was turned back to Dorian.

"Well, that's ridiculous! We'd never get there in time." he said.

"There would be no room for error, but it could work." said Nemo.

"What are you talking about? Gray's right!" shouted Henry.

"I'm an immortal sir, not a gazelle." said Dorian. "How can we outrun this?"

Everyone heard an engine roar to life and turned to see Sawyer peel off the ship and stop right in front of them in Nemo's car.

"Care for a spin?" asked Sawyer.

"My hero." said Layla with a smile.

She hopped into the back seat along with Mina and Dorian while her father got into the front seat.

"Come on, Jekyll. Get in." said Allan.

"I'll need coordinates." said Nemo.

"Can you track this thing?" asked Allan.

"Of course." said Nemo.

"Then the car will be your target." said Allan. "Launch when you see the flare."

"Right." said Nemo.

"Jekyll, come on! We'll need Hyde." said Allan.

"No. Hyde will never use me again." said Henry.

"Then what good are you?" asked Dorian with a smirk.

Sawyer stepped on the gas, and the car flew forwards. Allan pulled out a map.

"Straight ahead, then turn left." he said.

"No. No. Take a right after the canal forks." said Mina.

"We must turn left to get ahead of the-" started Allan but was shut up by gunfire.

Sawyer turned the car towards the right.

"Snipers!" yelled Dorian. "Damn Skinner! He must have told them we were coming."

Dorian jumped out of the moving car and onto the pavement. About 20 men were before them shooting. Sawyer took the car off to the right to try and get away from them. Mina turned around to see Dorian running in to kill them all.

"Dorian!" she yelled.

Allan took his rifle and went to shoot the snipers. Layla was in the back seat prepping her guns for fire.

"Can't get a clear shot." said Allan.

"Then take the wheel." said Sawyer.

At the same time, Sawyer and Layla began firing at the snipers above the buildings while Allan grabbed the wheel.

"Sit down, you buffoon! I don't know hot to drive this bloody thing!" yelled Allan.

"I always told you should learn!" yelled Layla.

"Sit down!" yelled Allan again.

They both sat back down, Sawyer regaining control of the car.

"Got it." said Sawyer.

"Save your bullets. These men are mine!" said Mina.

She flew from the car and climbed up the side of the building. Layla and Sawyer both looked up amazed.

"Did you see that?" they both said in unison.

"Did you see what she just did?" he asked.

"Keep your eyes on the bloody road!" yelled Allan.

Pieces of building were falling and Sawyer rammed right into one. They drove through an alley way where above them were shooting.

"It's a gauntlet!" yelled Sawyer.

"The vampire lady has us covered." said Allan.

They all looked up to see Mina taking care of the men above the rooftops.

The car was still driving through the streets as they passed a tanker. The Fantom was getting ready to leave when Allan spoke.

"Remember the flare. I'm off. Layla, come on!" he shouted.

"What?" said Sawyer.

"Don't forget. You're the target!" yelled Layla as she kissed Sawyer on the cheek.

Allan and Layla jumped from the car and landed on the pavement. They began running after the Fantom through the streets. The civilians were running away, trying to find somewhere safe to hide from the buildings. Layla stopped in the street when she saw the flare go up in the air.

"Bravo, boy." said her father.

The buildings stopped collapsing and everyone stood around, not believing their eyes.

"Layla, go back to the ship and make sure everyone is safe. If no one is back yet, go look for them." said Allan.

"All right." she said.

She made her trek back to the ship, but it wasn't an easy one. She had to take more detours seeing as how half the city was now in ruins.

Layla made it back to the docks to see many men on cots. She decided to help in any way she could. She was fixing up a young man when she heard her father.

"The Fantom is M." he said. "And the hunt is still on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"The Fantom is M. The very man who recruited us." said Allan as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Let me see." said Layla as she walked up towards her father.

"No." he said.

"But how?" asked Nemo.

"We'll get our answers. Where are the others?" asked Allan.

"Dorian's missing in action." said Mina. "And Mr. Skinner must have fled when he realized we knew."

Allan looked around the rest of the people, looking for someone.

"And Sawyer?" he asked.

Layla went to reply that he wasn't back yet when a voice spoke up.

"He'll live to fight another day." said Sawyer.

He walked towards the rest of the people when Mina stepped in front of him. She put her finger towards his bleeding head and Sawyer looked a bit scared.

"Don't worry. I've had my fill of throats for this evening." said Mina.

Layla looked at the two with jealousy in her eyes. She looked away and saw Ishmael threatening to fall over his own feet.

"Ishmael!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Captain." he said. Layla helped lower him to the ground as Nemo, Allan, and Henry ran up. "It was Gray. Not Skinner. Gray's tricked us all."

Ishmael exhaled his last breathe, dying in Layla's arms. She gently laid him down on the ramp as clanging metal was heard. Everyone stood and looked up to where the sound was coming from.

"What is it?" asked Sawyer.

"The sound of treachery!" yelled Nemo.

Everyone ran on deck as a small metal ball fell from the ship and into the water. They went to the other side of the ship to see Dorian in the small vessel.

"What is that thing?" asked Sawyer.

"My exploration pod." said Nemo.

Dorian blew a kiss to everyone as he swam away.

"We can track it." said Allan.

"I intend to catch it!" said Nemo.

* * *

Another chapter for everyone!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They all ran back inside the ship as it took off, following Dorian through the sea. They walked into the conference room to see two small lights across a map.

"That is us." said Nemo. "That is the Nautiloid. We will be upon them soon."

Layla sat down in a chair, away from everyone else. She hung her head in her hands willed her headache to go away. Sawyer walked up to her and crouched down in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I just have a bit of a headache is all. Nothing to worry about." she said.

Sawyer nodded.

"And what about you?" she asked, running her fingertip across the cut on his head. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." he said.

Soon there was a high-pitched sound, wavering through the air. Everyone looked around alarmed to try and see what it was.

"Nemo?" asked Allan.

"It's nothing of mine." he replied.

A man walked in with an envelope and handed it to Nemo.

"Captain, the noise came from this." said the man.

"A recording disc?" asked Nemo.

He pulled it out and placed it on the record player. M's voice came across the record, along with Dorian's. Everyone listened intently when Henry seemed to flinch.

"Are you all right?" asked Mina.

"My ears hurt. It's nothing." said Henry.

M continued to speak of misdirection, the assassins, the conference, the league, everything was a hoax.

"He likes the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" asked Sawyer.

The sound of M's voice came to and end as he mentioned bombs. Nemo through the record player to the ground, and moments after that, the ship erupted, parts exploding, causing everyone to fall to the ground.

Layla fell, smashing her head against the dining table. She slid to the wall, blood pouring from her head.

Everyone ran towards the control room, while she lay, crumpled in a corner.

Everyone ran inside the control room, Nemo demanding they close off one of the bulkheads so water wouldn't sink them.

Henry left to go and open the vents so the water would drain and the ship would surface. The ship surfaced soon after and sat floating in the middle of the ocean.

Everyone went back to the conference room to put things back in order. They put back the tables and chairs and sat up the pedestals.

Henry walked back in, and everyone gave him a congratulatory smile.

"Let's not make a saint out of a sinner. Next time I may not be so helpful." said Henry. "Can we, uh, still follow Gray?"

The men were busy trying to put together the tracking device.

"Well we were the faster, but now we're the tortoise to his hare." said Allan.

"So we're done?" asked Henry.

"No. We're alive." said Sawyer. "If M has any idea to the contrary, that gives us an edge."

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" asked Allan.

"Not since the bomb exploded." said Henry.

Everyone began to panic and went in search of her. They spread about the ship, looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

A man who sought out Nemo came running towards him.

"We're getting a signal." he said.

Everyone who was around him, which were Allan, Henry, and Mina went with Nemo. As Sawyer ran from the room, he heard a soft groan to his right.

"Oh my God." he said.

He ran over the corner and threw off a table that was piled on top of Layla. She had a massive head wound, and her eyes were only open slightly.

"Layla? Are you all right? Talk to me." demanded Sawyer.

"My head bloody hurts if that's what you want to hear." she mumbled.

"Oh thank God." he said. "Come on, let's get you up."

He picked Layla up and stood her on her feet, but once she stood, her knees gave in. Sawyer caught her before she hit the ground.

"All right. Come on." he said.

He hoisted her up into his arms and carried he towards the others. They made it just as the sailor said something oddly familiar.

"Morse Code." said Allan.

"What's it say?" asked Mina.

"Hello, my freaky darlings." said the sailor.

"Skinner?" mumbled Layla.

Everyone turned to see her wrapped up in Skinner's arms.

"Layla." whispered her father as he checked her over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine dad." she said.

"Uh, hiding on board little fish with Gray and M." said the sailor. "On way to base, east by northeast. Follow my lead." finished the sailor.

"All right. Let's get this ship back in business." said Allan.

Nemo got all of his sailors together and told them what to do. Sawyer took Layla to her room and laid her on the bed.

"You okay?" he asked her as she wavered a bit.

"Fine. Just lost a bit too much blood is all. Go on, I'll be fine." she said.

"Let me clean your head first." said Sawyer.

"I can do it, really. Just go and help the ship." she said.

"No. Quite being stubborn. I'm gonna fix you up first all right. And no arguments!" he said.

Layla shut her mouth because she was too tired to argue. Sawyer grabbed some water and a cloth and proceeded to wipe away the dried blood on her head. He wiped it with some alcohol and covered her head with a bandage. She had passed out moment earlier when Sawyer applied the alcohol. He pulled up the covers to her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the temple. He shut off the light and closed her door.

Nemo was plotting points on his map, while Henry and Mina helped the injured. Sawyer was down below helping with tools and making sure the gauges worked fine.

"Good work." said Allan. "All of you. Captain."

Nemo nodded at everyone in the control room.

"All ahead, full!" commanded Nemo.

The ship roared to life and was soon gliding through the waters again. Allan went to Layla's room and knocked.

"Come in." said a weak voice.

"Hello, love." he said.

"Hello dad." she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Better. I can actually stand on my own now. No more feeling woozy. Although I still can't walk yet." she laughed.

"Listen, I want to apologize." said Allan.

"For what?" she asked.

"For all the years I shut you out. It wasn't only you that suffered. He was after all your husband, not mine." said Allan.

Layla laughed a bit through the tears that began to build up.

"He made me promise something, when he was lying in my arms. He made me promise that, whatever happened, I would make sure that you were always happy, no matter what. And I hate to admit that I broke that promise."

"Oh dad no you didn't." she said.

"Yes I did. For years I saw your lifeless brown eyes looking at me, begging me to let you in, to tell you my pain, but also begging me to hear your pain, and I never did. You stopped smiling, stopped laughing, stopped making crude comments, save for a few. And I missed that. You were my only daughter, and I hate myself for doing this to you. I should have never brought him along, got him into this."

"Dad it was inevitable. He would have found out about it sooner or later and he would have joined no matter what you did." she said.

"Yes, but I feel as if I hadn't of trained him, he would still be hear today, and that you wouldn't be blaming me for his death."

"Dad I don't blame you. Not in the least. If you wouldn't have trained him than I would. Nobody is to blame except for the thing that killed him. Not once have I ever blamed you, all I ever wanted was for you to open up to me. We used to be able to tell each other anything. Now I feel as if I can barely tell you that I have feelings for Sawyer, and-"

"What?" said Allan.

"Did I just say that? That's not what I meant. You know ever since I banged my head I have been saying a lot lately that I don't mean." said Layla.

"Layla I am not an idiot. I am your father. I see things you may think I don't, and I see that you have stars in your eyes for Sawyer." he said.

"You haven't said that in a long time." she said.

"Well it's the first time I've seen stars in your eyes. I've seen how you laugh with him and talk with him, and bicker. He brings out the part of you that has been held up inside for so many years, and I am happy because of that." he said.

"So you wouldn't mind if,"

"I wouldn't mind in the least. One of us has to move on, and it seems you have, many years ago, I was just to blinded to notice." said Allan.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too." he said and gave her a hug.

"Now, let's see if we can get you walking again. Come, we must go and have a chat with Nemo."

He helped Layla out of bed and helped her walk to the conference room. She was doing very well for herself, and could almost walk on her own when they arrived in the room. Layla sat down in a chair, not to far from Sawyer.

"Sorry we're late. I had to get the tortoise." laughed Allan, along with everyone else.

"Funny." said Layla.

"Now, if Skinner's headings are correct, we will pass through the treacherous Straits of Tartay, and enter the Amur River which empties out into the frozen lakes of Mongolia, virtually inaccessible to outsiders."

"When will we be there?" asked Allan.

"In a few days I'd imagine." replied Nemo.

"Very well." said Allan.

Everyone left to go and do their own things, while Layla stood and slowly walked towards the upper deck. She went to turn the handle but wasn't strong enough yet.

"Here, allow me." said Sawyer from behind her.

"Well, you sure are a handy kind of guy." said Layla.

"I like to think so." he replied.

"I'll bet." she said.

Slowly she climbed to the top, and breathed in the fresh air as she strode towards the railing.

"It's so beautiful out here. I've been needing fresh air for awhile." she said.

"Yea, I'd imagine." said Sawyer. "So, how'd it go with your father?"

"It went well. A lot of things were forgiven and other things accepted." she said.

"What was accepted?" asked Sawyer.

"You were standing outside the whole time. I think you know." she said with a smile.

"Busted." he said.

"Immensely busted." she said.

"Sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm glad you heard what I said. Saves me from trying to say it again in the future." she smiled.

"Layla, I'm glad your father accepted, but are you all right with this?" he asked, getting dangerously close to her.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." she said.

"Me too." he said.

He kissed her. Lips met lips in a long awaited passionate kiss. Finally, they both had given in to their demons and accepted what had become of them.

He pulled away when the door was opened and Nemo stepped out.

"Excuse me, but we will be diving soon." said Nemo.

"Thanks." said Sawyer.

Nemo nodded and left, leaving them alone again.

"Wow." said Sawyer.

"Yea." she replied.

"Come on, I don't want to drown to death." said Sawyer.

"Me either." she said.

They both walked inside and shut the door, just as the ship began to descend.

* * *

Another chapter for everyone! Please review and let me know what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The arrived a few days later. The ship broke its way through the ice and to the surface, only allowing the top hull to be exposed.

The league stood on the top in big white coats to help keep them warm from the cold. Nemo, Allan, and Mina all had binoculars, looking for M's factory. Sawyer, Layla and Henry all stood towards the back.

"Peasant settlements." said Allan. "They're all deserted."

"Why deserted?" asked Mina.

"Fear no doubt." said Nemo raising his binoculars again.

They exited the ship, and walked through the blistering cold, through the mountains and came upon a factory.

"M's summer retreat." said Sawyer over the blistering winds.

"This is where Skinner signaled he's meet us." said Allan. "So we wait."

They found a small cave in the side of the mountain where they built a small fire to try and keep warm. Everyone sat, propped up against a wall while Henry stood, and Allan sat watch.

Allan thought he heard something in the snow and readied his gun.

"Skinner?" he asked.

Growling was heard and in the distance came a white tiger. Layla heard something from outside and went to check it out.

"Layla?" asked Sawyer.

"Stay here." she said.

She walked outside and saw a white tiger glaring at her father while he had a gun trained on her. Allan sighed and lowered his gun, and the tiger ran away.

"You all right?" asked Layla.

"We heard a noise." said Mina coming out from the cave.

"It was nothing. And I'm fine." said Allan.

Nemo looked out and saw the tiger retreating. Nemo and Mina stepped outside the cave, Mina coming to stand next to Layla.

"Just an old tiger sensing his end?" said Nemo.

"Perhaps this was not his time to die after all." said Allan.

They stood there for a moment when Mina and Layla felt something grab them from behind. They both gasped as they jumped away.

"I've been waiting all week to do that." said Skinner.

"Skinner! I'm going to kill you!" said Layla as she went to hit him, but was held back by Sawyer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wow. Slow down." he said.

"Get a grip, man." said Allan.

"I thought I just did." said Skinner.

Layla went to hit him again, but was held back by Sawyer once more. Mina slapped him across the face and Layla half smiled.

"Now how come she gets to hit him and I don't." said Layla.

"Because you weren't going to just hit him." whispered Sawyer in her ear.

Layla growled and relaxed, sending murderous glares towards Skinner.

"Ooh, Mina." said Skinner.

"Report." demanded Nemo.

"Well, hello to you too." said Skinner. "And need I remind you I am naked in the snow. I can't feel any of my extremities. And I mean any of them."

"We get the point Skinner." said Layla.

Skinner pushed past everyone and went inside the cave to warm up. Everyone followed and gathered around, waiting to here what Skinner had to say.

"With all the suspicion on the ship, I knew you wouldn't believe I wasn't the spy. Well, I thought it was best to disappear." said Skinner.

"So, what are we dealing with?" asked Allan.

"The fortress is vast. Furnaces produce iron for making M's weapons of destruction. They're pieced together on the factory floor by a private army of ruthless men who share his vision. But the worst was to come. In the dry dock, M's best minds pervert Nemo's dream." said Skinner.

"The Nautilus?" asked Nemo, hurt.

"Nautili. There's eight for now." said Skinner.

"What about the kidnapped scientists?" asked Nemo.

"M holds their families hostage. The men work or the women and children die." said Skinner.

Layla lowered her head at the image of what could happen.

"Monstrous." said Nemo, disgusted.

"Well, that isn't the half of it. The scientists are forced to work night and day to make new versions of us. Invisible spies, an army of Hydes, vampiric assassins. M leaves for Europe today with a sample case of the chemicals to sell to the most eager nation." said Skinner.

"I'll not let my evil infect the world." said Henry.

"Do you think any of us feel differently?" asked Mina, angrily.

"Chimney pipes lace the buildings, and bombs in the furnaces would make quite a bang. But someone needs to blow that place to hell. And I am least likely to be seen." said Skinner.

"Skinner, I didn't know that you were such a barefaced liar." said Allan. "All that time pretending that you weren't a hero."

"Well, shut up, or I'll come to my senses." said Skinner with a smile. "Well, besides, any more like me and I'll lose the franchise."

Sawyer got up and cocked his gun, ready to go out and fight but was stopped by Allan.

"This cannot be a hunt to the death, more's the pity." said Allan. "We must take M alive if his secrets are to be uncovered."

"Not Gray." said Mina. "He's lived long enough."

"Oh, I'll handle him." said Sawyer.

"No." threatened Mina.

"Nemo, you and Hyde will free the prisoners. Sawyer, Layla, and I will deal with M. Then the game is on." said Allan.

They all went up to the factory. Skinner walked up to a man who was standing guard outside.

"Do you mind?" he said grabbing the gun and knocking the guy unconscious. "Night-night."

Mina, who had transformed into bats, went flying into the grates, while Hyde walked up to another guard who had run to help his friend.

Hyde opened a door, following him were Nemo and a few soldiers. Allan, Layla, and Sawyer followed them in along with Skinner and Mina.

Hyde walked over to Nemo and put his hand in the middle. Everyone followed suit, and soon everyone's hands were in the center.

Everyone coming to a mutual understanding split up, going there seperate ways.

Alla, Layla and Sawyer were walking through the halls, trying to find their direction.

"Skinner said turn right at the column." said Allan.

"That really narrows it down." said Layla.

"Which one?" asked Sawyer.

They ran through the columns when Allan told them to turn.

"This way." he said.

They ran through an opening when Sawyer told Allan he'd follow.

"Layla, in between us, always." said Allan.

Layla annoyed, only nodded. This wasn't the time to strike up an argument. They all came to a halting stop when they came upon an open room.

"The scientists." said Sawyer.

"They're for Nemo." said Allan.

They kept on running, looking for M. They came upon another room that had iron cars on the ground.

"Prepare the armaments for shipment." said a man over the P.A.

"They're moving out." said Layla.

"Let's hope Skinner's up to the task." said Allan.

Skinner ran through the basement, leaving bombs here and there while Nemo found the hostages and let them free, sending them back to the ship.

Allan, Layla and Sawyer were walking through what looked to be small home. They opened the doors and walked their way through the hall into a dining room. They looked to the right to see M getting a shave in a small room off to the side. A door to their left burst open causing them to cower back behind a wall.

"James! Here's your box of tricks." said a man. "The brute's potion, the vampire's blood, the Indian's science, and mounted samples of invisible skin. They'll be all the rage in Europe. The Nautiloid is fueled and ready."

* * *

"We have trouble." said Nemo as he ran up to Hyde.

"Trouble?" asked Hyde. "I call it sport."

* * *

"Intruders! Indians!" yelled a man, running into M's chambers. "I think it's Captain Nemo and his men. The prisoners are escaping."

"How many times do I have to kill these cretins?" said M. "Make this the last."

"Damn them." said a soldier.

* * *

Hyde through open a door as Nemo and his soldiers fired there guns towards the enemy.

"Nemo, get the scientists!" yelled Hyde. "Is that all you've got?"

Nemo went to save the scientists. He jumped down, attacking any man that got in his way. He dodge gunfire as he worked his way towards the scientists.

* * *

M put on his coat and grabbed his mask to leave when a shotgun was placed right to the back of his skull.

"Going somewhere?" asked Layla as she aimed he rifle towards the side of M, as Sawyer took the other.

"Do not move M." said Allan. "Or would you prefer Professor James Moriarty? Hmm?"

"James Moriarty? The so-called Napoleon of crime? That man died at Reichenbach Falls. He died, and I was reborn."

"Sawyer!" yelled Layla as she saw a man sneeking up behind him.

Sawyer knocked him out, as M ducked from Allan's gun and ran out the door, not before throwing a dagger.

"Look out!" he yelled as he tackled Layla to the ground.

"Eye's open girl. Can't protect you all the time." said Sawyer.

"Shut up." she said as she pushed him off.

"Come on!" yelled Allan.

Layla grabbed the dagger from the wall and sheathed it in her boot. They ran from the room, after M. He wound through corridor after corridor, when Sawyer bumped into something.

"Skinner?" he asked.

Layla and Allan stopped and turned towards Sawyer.

"It's okay, it's Skinner." he said.

Layla and Allan turned and ran after M once more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sawyer.

"What makes you think I'm Skinner, hmm?" said Reeds voice.

A dagger was pulled from nowhere and instantly sought out Sawyer. Sawyer dodged many of the blows when he finally kicked him away and fired his rifle.

Layla heard the shots and stopped.

"Sawyer." she whispered.

She turned back to her father.

"Go." he said.

She turned and ran back to where they had left him. Gunfire was still being heard as she ran down the hall, coming to a sliding halt and ramming into the wall.

"Ow." she said. She looked up to see a dagger in mid air coming towards Sawyer. "That can't be Skinner."

She went to run towards Sawyer but found she was stuck on something. Her coat was caught on a peg in the wall.

"Oh I can't believe this." she mumbled.

Sawyer didn't have time to load his gun and was soon defending himself but blocking every blow the man threw his way. Sawyer knocked into a room towards the right and went to go after him.

Layla looked up as she heard a sound coming from the end of the hall.

"Oh Lord." she whispered. "Sawyer look out!"

Sawyer looked to see a huge tin man with a gun of fire coming towards him from the end of the hall. He pulled out his shooters and began firing away. But it didn't hinder the man. Sawyer ran out of bullets and stared to the man. He raised his gun and aimed.

"Oh God." whispered Layla. She tried to get her coat unhooked but it wouldn't budge.

"Whoa." said Sawyer as the man fired a blast of fire towards him. Sawyer grabbed Layla and took her with him, ripping her coat in the process and landed in the room towards the right.

They got up and ran through the room, which looked to be a small study room or library. The man in tin came in soon after them as they tried to find a way out, but all around them was fire. Soon, they were both cornered with nowhere to go. Sawyer grabbed something from the wall and went to hit the soldier, when Skinner's voice was heard.

"Sawyer, run for it!" he yelled.

Skinner jammed something into the pack on the tin man's back and so did Sawyer. He grabbed Layla and the ran for the door before the man blew up.

"Skinner?" asked Sawyer.

Layla ran over to what looked like burnt flesh in certain spots of Skinner.

"You all right?" she asked as she knelt next him.

"That's the last time I play with matches." he said.

Layla laughed but heard a dagger being unsheathed and Sawyer gulping. She looked over to see a dagger to Sawyer's throat, with no one behind him, except for a few shades of gray here and there.

Allan stepped slowly around a small room that seemed like an attic. He saw M a few steps away and aimed his gun.

"End of the line, Moriarty." he said. He shot his rifle but it ended up being a mirror.

He turned to block a blow from M which resulted in his rifle being broken in two.

"To the death. But you'll need Hyde to make it mine." said M.

"He'll be making his own fun." said Allan.

* * *

Hyde was busy defending himself against a bigger and more stronger him. A soldier had drunken the potion but it made him more stronger than Hyde himself.

Hyde was losing badly, but he still got in a few punches.

* * *

Allan and M were involved in a sword fight, each one wanting to kill the other. Both went down and got up very quickly. M grabbed a chain and began swinging it at Allan. Allan grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck.

"I hope I've got your fire when I'm your age." said M.

"You will not live beyond today. That I promise you." said Allan.

M got away but was soon receiving punches from Allan. Allan grabbed an axe that was placed next him and slowly approached M.

"You think you're gonna come in here and wreck all of this? We'll just rebuild it." said M. "There'll be others like me, Quartermain! You can't kill the future!"

Allan raised the axe, ready to kill, when the bombs that Skinner had placed went off, causing the whole building to shake and fall.

M got up during the distraction and went to leave, when Allan cocked his pistol and aimed.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" asked M. "The league, me, Skinner. Wrong. Wrong about your little American friend as well. Do you really think he's ready for action? I think you've trained him about as well as you trained your son."

M lifted the mask to Allan's face, and he saw Sawyer behind him, dagger to his neck. Allan whipped around and shot the man behind Sawyer. M took the distraction and jammed a dagger into Allan's back. Layla ran in just in time to see M do this.

"No!" she yelled.

M ran and jumped out of the building as Sawyer went after him. M landed on the ground as Sawyer glared at him from above. Sawyer turned and grabbed the rifle from the floor. Allan grabbed his glasses from his pockets to see that they were broken.

"Get him!" he ordered Sawyer.

Sawyer ran to the whole in the wall and aimed.

"It's too far." he said.

"Take your time." said Allan, his breathe getting weary. "You're ready."

Sawyer aimed again and waited.

"Take, your ti-" he stopped and fell to the ground.

"Dad." said Layla as she knelt next to him.

Sawyer shot the gun, and killed M. The box fell into the water as M fell dead to the ground.

"I got him!" exclaimed Sawyer, but stopped when he turned around.

Allan sat on the floor, breathing heavily, with Layla next to him.

"May this new century, be your son." said Allan.

Layla's eyes filled with tears.

"As the old one, was mine." he finished. He looked over to Layla and smiled.

"I love you." he said. "Take good care of him."

Layla smiled with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I will."

Allan smiled and went limp. Sawyer went to move but stopped. Tears flew more freely from her eyes as she moved closer.

"Dad?" she whispered. She started shaking her head. "No, no."

Sawyer went over to her and wrapped her in his arms. She cried freely as Sawyer held her, letting a lone tear fall from his own eyes.

* * *

Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The African sun shined heavy on the African planes. The league stood silently next to Allan's grave as a witch doctor in the distant chanted.

They had buried Allan right next to his son. Layla stood at the end of both graves, looking down upon the two most important men of her life.

"You remember he swore Africa wouldn't let him die?" said Skinner. "I wish the old boy had been right."

Layla heaved a big sigh as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Henry giving her a small smile, as if telling her everything would be fine.

She returned a small smile of her own, and turned back towards her father's grave.

"What's next?" asked Sawyer.

"I have long hidden away from the world. Now I wish to see it anew as the century turns." said Nemo. "You're all welcome to join me."

"We've all been hiding in one form or another." said Mina.

Sawyer looked towards the witch doctor in the distance, and then turned his attentions towards Layla.

She stood quietly, hair blowing in the wind, tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. She glanced up at Sawyer and met his eyes. She could see just as much pain in his eyes that she felt in her heart, and knew they would have to heal together.

"The Nautilus awaits." said Nemo.

"So, who's coming?" asked Skinner.

Nemo bowed and took his leave.

"So long, old chap." said Skinner, as he too left.

"Good-bye, Allan." said Henry.

"Good-bye." said Mina, as she took Henry's arm and walked away.

Sawyer cocked the rifle he had been holding and placed it on top of Allan's grave.

"Thanks." he said.

He stood and went to Layla as she still stood at the bottom of his grave.

"Good-bye dad." she said. "I'll come visit."

And with that she turned, allowing Sawyer to wrap his arm around her, as they followed the others.

* * *

The End! 


End file.
